


He Takes After His Mothers

by Musetotheworld



Series: Family Time [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pregnancy, thinking up names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 17:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21122561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musetotheworld/pseuds/Musetotheworld
Summary: Kara’s due date is approaching, and they still need to finish setting up the nursery. Among a few other equally important matters...





	He Takes After His Mothers

Kara sighs as she looks around the small room, trying to make sense of the chaos. Too many boxes litter the room, with paint cans stacked in the corner and plastic sheets draped over half the furniture. Bags of supplies and assorted clothing fill the closet, and a full toolbox sits atop one of the boxes in the center of the room. Rather than the usual precise order common to Cat's penthouse, this room is a mess.

"Carter will have the rest of this put together this weekend," a voice comes from the doorway, and Kara smiles despite still feeling overwhelmed. 

"I'm glad he's excited. And very grateful for all his help."

She's needed it, much as she hates to admit that fact. She's supposed to be Supergirl, and even as Kara Danvers, she's always been supremely competent. But the drain caused by this pregnancy has taken its toll.

Only six months along, and she's starting to struggle. The months of staying out of the fight, of listening to sirens and screams in the distance have gotten to her. There's no other option without risking her child, a risk she's not willing to take even if anyone would let her.

"He's never been a big brother before, and you know how much he dotes on you normally," Cat says as she walks into the room to wrap her arms around Kara. It's become a familiar position; for all it's a reversal of their usual.

Kara's used to wrapping Cat in her arms, not being wrapped in Cat's. But the opposite is more comforting than Kara could ever have expected, especially when their joined hands rest atop her bump. She's started showing no matter what she's wearing, and it's a perfect place to hold Cat's hand. If Carter's around, he'll sometimes come to stand in front of them and join in, most of their little family all in one place.

But even the times he's gone, whether at school or off with friends, this is Kara's favorite time of day. Standing with Cat behind her, pressed so close Kara can feel her breathing, held in arms that would do anything to protect her and their son. There's no place Kara feels safer.

"Think he'll mind if I change the task order?" Kara asks after a moment of drinking in Cat's presence. "Because I know he was going to tackle the crib next, but we won't need that for a while now. The glider will make sorting and organizing everything a lot easier."

Her powers take more effort these days, but lifting herself from a crouch back to standing without them is a lost cause. She can do it, but not quickly and definitely not comfortably. Using her powers gets Kara back on her feet, but soon after she'll be back down for a nap to recharge.

Cat laughs, the soft sound Kara loves to hear. "I'm sure he'd have no problem with that. You could ask for the moon and he'd find a way to make it happen."

Unspoken is the knowledge Cat would help him without question, and that warms Kara's heart. 

As if reacting to the emotions swirling between them, she feels their little boy give a soft kick against his mothers' joined hands. "He always knows you're here."

"He takes after his mother then, doesn't he?" Cat teases as she presses her hand against the kicking foot. "Hopefully he doesn't inherit your taste in cardigans."

"Is that why you brought another five bags of designer baby clothes home?"

The bags in question are mostly tucked behind one of the larger boxes near the door, but Kara hadn't missed them when she turned. It isn't the first time Cat's brought home onesies or other clothing, despite Kara's insistence there's no way he'll manage to wear all of the outfits before he outgrows them. 

"This time they're shoes, and they're adorable." Cat is, as always, unfazed by Kara's teasing. 

"This little guy is gonna be the best-dressed baby in National City, isn't he?"

Kara doesn't mind that, no matter how she teases. Sure, she knows they could easily do without half the outfits Cat buys. But she loves how much Cat already loves their son. She'd know without the purchases, of course. But they're a physical reminder of the fact, and Kara wouldn't change them for anything.

"Any other thoughts about little guy's name?" Cat asks after a few moments of swaying back and forth. "Alex is still pushing for Skylar."

"Alex is pushing for Skylar because she hopes he can fly. She thinks it will be hilarious to yell 'take to the sky, Skylar!' once he's old enough." Kara knows her sister is mostly joking, but she can easily see it happening.

And there's also the fact she wants her son to have a link back to Krypton. He may never see Rao's comforting warmth in the sky or the spires of Argo reach towards space, but she can give him that.

"I did have a thought," Cat says quietly, loosening her arms to shift in front of Kara. "About how to choose a name with meaning. Clark's Kryptonian name is Kal-El, correct? And your father was Zor-El?"

Kara nods, wondering where Cat's going with this. They'd talked about giving their son both a human and a Kryptonian name, but Kara doesn't want to put that on him. He'll have too many secrets to keep as it is, she won't add his name to the list.

"What if we used El as the last syllable of his name? Something like Daniel or Samuel?"

It's brilliant, and Kara takes a moment to kiss Cat deeply. There it is, the solution to six months of debate.

"We can call him Dan-El or Sam-El, but use the human spelling on his birth certificate," Kara says when she pulls back, mind racing through the logistics. "The pronunciations are close enough that no one should notice."

Cat's smirk of victory is familiar, and Kara rolls her eyes before stealing another kiss.

"Did you have a preference between the two?" Neither is precisely Kryptonian, so Kara has no emotional attachment to either. Not if Cat likes one over the other.

"Why don't we ask him?" Cat says, kneeling in front of Kara to press soft kisses to where their son is still moving softly. "What do you think, baby boy? Are you a Dan-El or a Sam-El?"

The kick at Dan-El when Cat repeats the names is unmistakable, and Kara laughs. They have a name, and a son that's every bit as determined as his mother when he knows what he wants. 

"Thank you, Cat."

Thank you for the idea, for the name, for the child still growing, for every bit of happiness they've found. Kara could never put the full measure of her emotions into words, but she knows she doesn't need them. Cat knows without them, because she feels them too.

"Now, why don't you show me those shoes you bought, hmm? I want to see if they're adorable as you say."

Cat stands with an ease that sparks a flash of jealousy, tossing a wink Kara's way as she grabs the first bag. "Now, have you ever known me to be wrong when it comes to clothing?" she asks, pulling what Kara can readily admit is the most adorable pair of shoes she's ever seen from within.

Imagining a tiny Dan-El wearing the soft sneakers has Kara catching her breath for a second before tossing a teasing retort Cat's way. 

She can hardly wait to meet their son for real.

**Author's Note:**

> With 3 works centered around little Dan-El, I figured it was time to set up a series for them to keep track. The three up so far will be in chronological order, but any added later will stay in posting order.


End file.
